


Raining In Paris

by AppleScruff



Series: By Your Side [2]
Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Paris (City), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleScruff/pseuds/AppleScruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi and Niall have been friends for a year but Niall wants more. He had waited for her to be ready to start dating again but now that she had told people she’s ready to let love back into her life, he knows he has to make his move now. And what better place to sweep the girl you love of her feet than in Paris, the city of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

It was raining when Niall’s feet touched French soil. It felt cold against his pale cheeks and his hair was sticking to his forehead in seconds. He really doesn’t like rain, especially when it takes you by surprise. 

Niall hadn’t expected the raindrops because the man doing the five o’clock forecast had said that it would be sunny in Paris. He just had to hope the weather would improve. They were going to stay for only two days and he really wanted to make them count. He’s in Paris for a reason and he will be damned if the rain spoils it. 

Demi’s plane would be landing on two hours. They had taken different planes because Demi had to come from the US while Niall traveled from Ireland. They had been with their families before the trip because they were still only friends, something Niall had hoped will change during these two days. 

A gust of wind that cuts Niall’s skin blows over his cheeks and he tries to shield the underside of his face with the collar of his coat as he begins to walk towards the building in front of him. Inside, warmth awaits him. 

There’s a Starbucks in the airport and Niall is going to pay it a visit. He was going to wait for Demi’s plane to arrive, he might as well do it with a hot beverage. 

When Niall entered the airport, his shoulders relaxed instantly as he was enveloped by the warmth and the familiar smell of airports. He had come to recognize the smell during the many plane flights he took with his band mates. It’s a mix between cleaning products and rubber. 

Before Niall could head to the Starbucks in the entrance hall, he had to claim his bags first. So, instead of following the signs to the hall, he followed the ones that lead to baggage claim. He didn’t have to walk long before he reached his destination. 

After he had taken all his bags from the belt, he made his way to the hall where he could waste the time he spends waiting for Demi to arrive. Niall didn’t sit down after the friendly cashier had handed him his drink because he didn’t want to sit at a table all alone. He took his coffee with him to the other stores where he browsed through their items without buying anything. 

The blonde male had visited the stores two times when he saw on the clock in the hall that it was time for him to make his way to the hall where Demi would arrive. Her plane would be landing in twenty minutes. 

There was a smile on Niall’s face that had made his cheeks ache as he walks to gate 23 with long strides and big steps. His heart beat a mile a minute as he imagined the way she would look when she walked into the hall. He could see in his head with utmost clarity how she would walk towards him clad in blue jeans and one of her tops she loves so much and that fit so perfectly with her uniquely taste. She would have make-up on that make her face look even more beautiful and recently-dyed brown hair that would frame her pretty face, looking like silk. 

Niall only has to wait ten minutes for his friend to appear from behind the glass door and when she sees him a twinkle comes to her eyes and a grin appears on her face. Niall can feel something well up inside of him at the though he has put a smile on Demi’s face. She didn’t wear the clothes he thought she would, instead her body is clad in clothes that were more timid – plain blue jeans and a shirt with ‘Dancing Queen’ on it – but she still looked beautiful. She would always look beautiful to Niall. 

“Niall,” Demi called out and she all but ran when she made her way towards him. She was really happy to see him too and suddenly the rain outside didn’t look too bad to Niall.

They greeted each other with a hug and Niall’s heart stuttered at how good she felt in his arms. He loved how his arms fitted around her waist, how her curvy body was pressed against his and how their hearts appeared to beat in sync. It was as if her body was made to fit into his.

“It’s really good to see you again,” Niall told Demi in a hoarse voice. The emotion of seeing her again was affecting his voice. Normally he would have try to hide it, but that day he didn’t want to. 

“I missed you too,” was Demi’s reply as she pulled him a little bit closer. “It feels like ages since we last met up.”

“That’s why I invited you here,” Niall says with a grin as he pulls away from the hug a little so he can look the brunette in the eyes. “I thought you and I needed some alone time together, away from our hectic schedules.” He was going to wait with telling the other reason for the trip to Paris. 

“You really _are_ a great friend.” Demi smiles that smile that he loves so much, that leaves her teeth bare. It had been the first thing that had attracted him to her. That and her rocker body. He had many wet dreams involving the brunette, both before and after she began to eat healthy. 

Demi calling him a friend stung a bit, but not as badly as it usually did. He was confident he wasn’t going to be stuck in the friend zone for long, which made it more bearable. 

When Demi had told Niall she wanted to stay friends because she wanted to work on herself first it had hurt, but he had understood. He had seen in the documentary the things she had been through and she had told him some things herself; he understood she needed more time to become stronger.

But the year that she asked him to wait had passed. He had seen in her eyes and had heard in her voice she was stronger that she was a year ago and he had decided it was time to make his move. He was going to show Demi that he would be a wonderful boyfriend to her and that she shouldn’t be afraid to let him in. He was not going to hurt her, he was going to treat her right because he loved her with all his heart.

“I know I’m a good friend, but it’s nice to hear,” Niall joked with a grin. “Let’s find out if I’ll be upgraded to awesome friends by the end of the weekend.”

As they continued to talk, they made their way to the baggage claim to get Demi’s suitcase. Niall couldn’t help but stare at the way Demi was glowing while the walked among the other travelers. It was so easy to tell she was really happy to be there in Paris with him and it made him feel at the top of the world. 

There aren’t too many bags in the conveyor belt which means they don’t have to wait too long before Demi’s bag appear. It wasn’t hard to spot with its intricate design that fits the brunette so well, with its lopes and circles. 

The hotel was at walking distance, but because it was raining cats and dogs outside, they took a cab anyway – both of them weren’t keen on getting soaked and catching a cold when they only had two days in Paris. 

It only took the cab half an hour to arrive at the hotel. The size of the hotel wasn´t too impressive, but the front was really beautiful with wooden shutters and roses growing on vines that crawl up the pink wall. It was even more pretty then on the photo on the website. 

Niall had chosen a more moderate hotel then the Hilton for a reason. People don´t expect pop stars to sleep at average hotels, which means there´s less chance of them being bothered. But more importantly, it´s so different then he and Demi have grown used to. Both of them have grown used to the glitz and glam of celebrity life and that doesn´t fit with want he wants from this weekend. He's going to reveal to Demi the raw emotions of love he has for her and he wants to do this in a bare setting; that way she will know he’s sincere.

Being raised to be a gentleman, Niall was the first out of the car and so he could open the door for Demi. He also offered her his hand, which she takes with a smile that doesn’t show her teeth but does light up her face. 

Demi thanked Niall with a warm voice before stepping out of the car. Her hand felt small and warm in his and set free butterflies inside his stomach. He really had it bad for her.

They are still holding hands when they walk into the hotel and approach the front desk. But when Niall told the girl behind the desk that he had made reservations for a room, he had to let go of Demi’s hand reluctantly. 

Luckily, the girl, who according to her name tag was called Jasmine, didn’t seem to recognize him or Demi as she didn’t do anything but hand Niall the key to the hotel room with a smile and a ‘I hope you’ll enjoy your stay’ in French. 

Niall would had liked to take Demi’s hand in his again but he didn’t have an excuse to do so, so he didn’t. 

“I assume you haven’t reserved a room with a double bed,” Demi joked as they walked to the elevator. She looked at Niall with mirth in her eyes but also a little apprehension. It stung the Irish man a little bit but he bit it back.

“Of course not,” he denied with a shake of his head and a smile. “I didn’t make any assumptions. There are two separate beds in the room. We’ll just be two friends sharing a hotel room.” 

A ding told the two friends that the lift has arrived and they walk inside. Demi pushed the button with the number of their hotel room on it and the door closed. 

“Is it alright if we eat at the hotel, tonight. I don’t think I have the energy to go out and look for a restaurant,” Demi asks as she leans her head against the wall of the elevator. The lights in the elevator showed the small shadows under Demi’s brown eyes that Niall had missed in all the excitement of seeing her again. 

“Of course it’s alright. As long as I can eat, I’m happy,” Niall says with a shrug of his shoulder. He didn’t say he would be okay with eating at any restaurant as long as he’s with her, even though he would have liked to. 

When they arrived at their floor the elevator dinged again and opened its doors. They walked out of the elevator and spotted the door with their number on it almost immediately as it was only a few feet away from the elevator. 

They walked to the hotel room and Niall opened the door with his keycard. He stepped aside, so Demi could enter the room before him. 

She thanks him and gave him another smile as she passed by him. She really had the most amazing smiles. He wouldn’t be surprised if she could move mountains with it. 

“Would you mind if I took the bed closes to the widow? I like to look at the stars before I go to sleep,” Demi asks Niall as she turns to him. The light in the room catches in her hair and made it shine in an almost unnatural way and how could he say no now, how could he ever say no to her.

“I don’t mind,” Niall assures her. He walks to the other bed and sits down on it. “It’s better anyway that I sleep in this bed. I have kind of a tiny bladder, so it’s good that I sleep in the bed that’s closest to the bathroom.”

“Just like Joe. He and his brothers had tiny bladders as well,” Demi tells the blonde with a chuckle. “They always have a bucket backstage for them to piss in during the costume changes.”

There wasn’t as much pain in her voice as there usually was when she talked about her ex and it Niall didn’t know how to feel about this. He was glad she indeed seemed to have moved on but he also felt a bit jealous. Demi and Joe had a history together and he had to compete with that. 

“I think I’m gonna shower first,” Demi announces with a sigh while she runs a hand through her hair. “How late do you want to eat?” 

“We can leave when you’ve finished showering. I’m going to shower after dinner,” Niall answered.

Niall laid back on his bed as Demi collected her shower products from her back. He watched intently, the way she moved and how good her body looked. He could see she had gained a few more pounds and it stood her really good. She must be gorgeous and mouthwatering underneath her clothes. He really hoped he would know for sure one day. 

Fifteen minutes later, Demi emerges from the bathroom looking refreshed and dressed in new clothes. There was some mascara on her eyelashes but the rest of her face was make-up free. 

“I see you put on some fresh clothes,” she remarks as she walks towards Niall. She sits down next to him at a distance that’s appropriate for friends. 

“The shirt I was wearing smells like the sweaty guy I sat next to on the plane, so I had to put on a new one.” 

Niall desperately wanted to scoot closer but he knew it was better he didn’t. It wasn’t time for him to make his move yet. He was going to wait until to tomorrow to slowly reveal his intentions.

“I know what’s that like,” Demi tells Niall with a face that’s scrunched-up face with mild disgust. It makes her look painfully adorable. “I sat next to a woman once who smelled like horse shit.”

“What a topic to discuss right before dinner,” Niall jokes.

“I thought nothing could spoil your appetite, Horan.” Demi leant a little bit closer as she laughed at him and Niall’s breath caught in his throat. She smelled so nice and he really wanted to kiss her. 

“That’s true, but I don’t know if the same goes for yours.” His voice didn’t sound so shaky as she feared it would. 

“You’re probably right.” Demi stood up and took a step towards the door. “Let’s go to the restaurant then, before we do spoil my appetite with other gruesome stories.”

“Yes, let’s eat,” Niall exclaimed and he jumped up from the bed. “I can’t wait to taste the delicious French food again.”

Demi shook her head in amusement and told him he should tell her what best to order the coming two days, then as she doesn’t have any knowledge of the French cuisine. He tells her he would love to.

Over desert Niall decided that night that he indeed as made the right choice to bring Demi to Paris. She looked so beautiful, illuminated by the candles on their table. She looked like an angle or some other creature that didn’t come from his world.

He really wanted make her his and where to better accomplish this than in the city of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall and Demi got out of bed early because they wanted to see as much of the city as they could. People were probably going to ask for their autograph, which would slow them down, so they needed to head out early to be able see what they want to see.

The breakfast was really nice, there were croissants, small pain-au-chocolate and the coffee was really tasty. The breakfast room was almost empty when Demi and Niall were having their breakfast because most of the guests were still sleeping. Niall could enjoy his food in peace, for which he was very grateful. 

Demi smiled at him as he munched on his third croissant, making butterflies flutter in both his chest and stomach. At moments like this, he wondered if he would ever not love the beautiful brunette, if he would ever stops feeling like this. He had a feeling he never would.

Her hug smile had been the first thing that had caught his attention. Barbara, Niall’s girlfriend at the time, had convinced him to watch Camp Rock with her and even though he at first was convinced he wouldn’t like the movie, he changed his mind the minute the first scene started and Demi appeared on the screen. She was an extremely fit girl, he didn’t mind staring at her for two hours. 

And then she had started singing and had been him blown away. Her voice was beyond anything he had heard before, it was strong and full of passion. He knew she was going to be huge, there was no doubt about it.

From that day on, Demi never fully left his mind. She was always lurking in the corner of his mind and would pop up in the front from time to time.

When he became famous, there was suddenly a chance he might be able to meet her, who knew maybe get lucky enough get a kiss from her or maybe more. Hey, a guy can dream.

He hadn’t considered himself in love in with her, however, because he didn’t know anything about her, he only knew the basic facts. This changed when the documentary about her stay in rehab came out. It made him realize how strong she was and how much she cared about other people. She was as beautiful on the inside as on the outside. 

He almost said as much to her when they had their first Skype ‘date’ and he had been overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was finally, really talking to her. She may not be standing right in front of him but there wasn’t much difference.

A friendship had formed slowly between the two, even though Niall had tried to make it more at first, and they’ve gotten to know each other really well. That’s why he didn’t mind it too much when Demi told him she wanted to be just friends because she wasn’t ready to date yet. He knew he would have the time to get to know her even better until he knew her inside and out and because of that know how to make her fall in love with him. 

That’s why he invited her to come with him to Paris. So many couples have seen why it’s called the City Of Love and he wanted Demi to see it as well. She loved romance, being wined and dined and told she was beautiful and that was exactly what he was going to do the coming two days. He was going to show her how much of a princess she was to him, how well he would treat her if she would let him. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how you eat,” Demi snickered, a small smirk playing on her lips and a playful twinkle in her eyes. 

Niall blushed, even though he knew she meant well. It was just that he wanted her to think he was suave and she had just told him he looks anything but. He knew she thought he was cute but he wanted her to stop seeing him like that.

Cool guys were the ones she usually goes for. All of her former boyfriends were broad, masculine guys who hundreds of girls swooned over and could drive them crazy with just one single wink. Niall wasn’t the kind of guy girls drool over because he oozes sex appeal, they only liked him because he was cute. 

Demi couldn't think of him as only cute because that way he would remain in the friend zone forever. She had to think of him as cool, a possible boyfriend. He was going to need to watch out what he was doing from then on out.

He was going to start right away with how he was eating. There was nothing cool about the way he had been stuffing himself those past minutes. 

Niall lowered the croissant he had been munching on and sent Demi a what he hopes was a smooth smile. 

“I just really like to eat,” Niall said while he shruged his shoulders. 

“And I like that about you,” Demi told Niall, the corners of her mouth quirking a bit in a playful manner. “Maybe you can teach me how to enjoy food.” 

Demi’s words left Niall feeling a little hollow because they had remind him of the problems that had landed her in rehab. For a long time she had suffered from an eating disorder as well as bipolar disorder without being diagnosed and it had caused her to drink heavily and take drugs. One day, she hit one of her background dancers and had been send to rehab because of it. There, they found out what was wrong with her. 

“I would love to,” Niall had to try hard not to act too giddy because he tended to get over enthusiastic when it came to food. It just that some flavors could be even better than an orgasm. “Maybe I can prepare some of my favorite dishes and you and I can eat them together, when we’re back home? I think that would be a great idea.” 

Demi chuckled but she nodded her head at the same time, assuring Niall that his idea wasn’t unwelcome. There was a big chance she was going to say yes. If she did and they were together after tomorrow, he could make it their first date. 

Before Niall could get lost in the image of Demi in his flat, sitting at a table with a candle-lit dinner on it, she voiced her approval of his proposition. She told him she liked the idea. 

Niall’s heart hurt with how happy he was with her answer. Demi had given him the okay to cook for her and who knew, maybe become an important person in her life. Because she was still recovering and maybe by showing her that food could be something good he could help with her recovery. From the moment he saw her documentary he wanted to help her, and now there's finally a chance he could. 

“You won’t regret it. I’m not the one to brag, but I’ve quite a good taste. My taste has become really refined over the years.” Niall winked at Demi and when she laughed, his heart swelled with a pleasant feeling. It wasn’t the first time he had heard her laugh but it was the first time he had seen her do it. It was a beautiful sight. 

“I’ve no problem believing that,” Demi admited. Niall didn’t feel offended because he knew she didn’t mean it like that. “Let’s hope mine is as refined as yours.”

They did’t talk about food after that, instead, they talked about the day ahead until they had finished eating. At the end of breakfast both of them were pumped about their first day in Paris.

When they left the hotel, it was the same weather as the day before, a clouded sky with a steady stream of water falling down from it. However, Demi and Niall didn’t let it foul their mood. 

The first thing they were going to see was the Louvre, or more precisely, the Mona Lisa. As it was still early on in the day, there wouldn’t be too much people at the museum which meant they can walk around in some peace. 

Because some of the pavements in Paris are made of cobblestone, it toke a while to get to the Louvre due to the slippery stones. Walking in Paris was a real ordeal when it rained. 

A large queue was lined up in front of the museum even with the bad weather but Niall and Demi didn’t have to go to the end of the line. Niall had arranged for them to be let in by the side entrance, as the line was already fairly long and they would surely be bothered by the other people in the line or the ones walking by when they would find out who they were. 

Demi had a huge smile on her face as they entered the museum and when she saw all the paintings hanging on the wall she grabed Niall’s arm and squeezed it in excitment, his muscles protesting under her strong hold. No sound escaped his mouth, though.

"I can’t believe we’re going to see the Mona Lisa.” There was a light spring in her step as they made their way through the museum. “I’ve always wondered if I could see what makes it so special when I would see it in the flesh, so to speak. There must be something special to have made it so famous.”

“Well, you’re going to find out today.” 

Niall would have liked to have taken Demi in his arms because she was glowing and he wanted to keep her that way. He wanted to keep the light inside of her by forcing it back with his arms because she was meant to always look like this. When she was his, he would make sure she does.

But he didn’t throw his arms around her, instead he made her let go of his arm, barely using any force at all, and toke her hand in his own before it fell to her side. They had held hands before, she wouldn’t freak out.

Demi’s hands were soft and pleasantly warm, small enough to fit in his. There were callouses on her fingertips from where she pressed them to her guitar strings but Niall didn’t mind, they were a testimony to their shared love for guitars. 

The beat in her pulse was a little off kilter for a reason Niall didn’t know but he liked to image it was because of him. What if she was effected by the way he was holding her hand? Maybe she knew this time is different than the previous times he held her hand.

However, how could she? They weren’t looking at each other, his eyes couldn’t tell her that what he was doing meant even more to him than it did before? There was no way she could know.

“Let’s go to the Mona Lisa then.” Niall grined at Demi as he tuged her along, trying not to show how hard his heart was beating. 

The room in which the Mona Lisa was displayed, and only the Mona Lisa, wasn’t too far away and Niall and Demi reached it after only five minutes. The people walking around hadn't seemed really interested in them, they had barely spared them a glance. It was probably because most of them were around forty. Most teenagers didn’t visit museum and Niall was very thankful for this.

“It’s so small,” Demi exclaimed softly, the moment her eyes fell on the painting. “I thought it was bigger.” 

Niall had to agree, it was much smaller then he too thought it would be. It was bigger than a posted stamp but not much. The wooden frame surrounding it was twice its size. 

Demi pulled her hand from Niall’s and while the blonde boy tried to ignore the cold feeling of his now empty hand, she walked over to the painting. She put her face close to it and murmured loud enough for Niall to hear, “It looks pretty from up close.”

Niall walked over to her because he wanted to see for himself. He stode next to her and bend forward until his face was next to hers. Palms sweaty and heart beating like a jackhammer, he looked at the painting with narrow eyes, as if he was really assessing if he liked what was painted on the canvas, before turning his head and looking Demi in her beautiful brown eyes. “It really _is_ more beautiful up close.” 

Demi’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink and Niall counted it as a victory because he had made her blush. For so long he had wished he could have that effect on her and now finally, he did. 

“Maybe we should back up before someone sees us.” Demi turned her eyes back on the painting in front of her before taking a few steps back. “It’s probably forbidden to stand so close.” 

Niall tried not to let disappointment show on his face. He had hoped she would react to her complement with words as well but it appeared she didn’t want to. Could it be she hadn't understood he was talking about her, not the painting?

Even though the Mona Lisa was somewhat of a disappointment, they did’t leave the museum right away. There were other paintings exhibited that would appeal to their taste more. They spend three hours roaming from room to room.

A boat trip on the Seine is the next thing they had planned. It was still raining when they left the Louvre but luckily, according to the leaflet Niall had taken with him, some of the boats had a roof, so they could still go. 

Niall and Demi were only stopped a couple of times on their way to the river as everybody was in a bit of a hurry to get out of the rain. They made it in time to get on the last of the boats with a roof. Both of them were laughing when they sat down because they had been running through the rain. 

There weren’t a lot of passengers on the ship but some of them were One Direction fans who seemed a bit hostile towards Demi. They didn’t seem to like that she was with one of their idols, however, they didn’t tell her straight-out, so there was nothing Niall could say about it. All he could do is smile at one of them while the other glared at Demi.

Luckily, the trip didn’t last long and Demi and Niall were standing back on the dock after only three hours. It had stopped raining for the moment, it was probably going to start again shortly. 

“I’m sorry,” Niall apologized as they walked away from the boats, side by side. The pace was slower than before because now they didn’t have to hurry and there was no rain to get out of.

“It’s alright,” Demi reassured him. She bumped against his arm softly and when he turned his head towards her, he could see she wasn’t as upset as he had feared she would be. “I’ve had worst.”

Which was true but that didn’t mean what the girls on the boat did was less awful. Niall told Demi as much, but all she did is smiles at him. 

“Every artist have these kind of fans, there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Demi was suddenly walking in front of Niall with her back towards incoming traffic and her face turned towards him. Her smile had transformed into a grin and her eyes seemed to shine with excitement. 

“Let’s not let them spoil the mood. We’re here to have fun, so let’s have fun.” The last part was said louder than the rest and was accompanied by waving of Demi’s delicate hands. 

“You’re right,” Niall agreed, a smile of his own on his face. They were in Paris to make happy memories, not sad ones. “Let’s have fun.”

And that was what the two friends do. They founnd a small restaurant at which they drank coffee and tea and they shared an apple-pie slice. After that, they visited the Eiffel Tower in the pouring rain but they didn’t get wet because Niall had bought an umbrella so they wouldn't catch pneumonia. 

When they had ridden the lift to the top and back again, it was already dinner time, so they searched for a restaurant they could eat at. It toke a while, but after some time they found the perfect one. It was small, served delicious dishes and looked quite romantic – at least, that was what Niall thinks. 

During dinner, Niall had to fight the urge to take Demi’s hand in his because he knew it’s too early for that. He didn’t want to scare her away before he had time to tell her the way he still felt about her, so he contented himself with the moment when their hands would brush against each other accidently. 

The sun was disappearing behind the horizon when Demi and Niall returned to the hotel. The rain had stopped again. The weather was still kind of warm, so they decided while walking up the stairs to their room because the lift is out of order, that they didn’t want to go to bed yet. Niall wanted to sit in the garden of the hotel before doing so and Demi agreed. 

The garden wasn’t big, there are only three trees, two benches and a table with three chairs. Demi and Niall sat down at the table, one of the trees towering over them as they relax after a long day.

It didn’t take long for the moon to come out and as its beams shine down on Demi’s brown hair, they made it glow a reddish color. Her skin looked like marble as it contrasted with her copper strands. She looked like something heavenly, an angle, now more than ever. She really was _breathtaking_. 

“Did you have fun today?” Niall asked, his voice a little breathy but he didn't care at the moment. Demi could know she made him breathless. 

“It was great, even though the Mona Lisa was quite small.” Demi’s laugh sounded like small, crystal bells chiming, at least it did to Niall’s ears. He wanted to hear the sound every day. 

“It was, it was almost the size of a posted stamp.” Niall shoke his head slowly. “It was a bit of a letdown. You would think with such a famous painting it would be bigger.” 

“Maybe it being so small is what makes it so special,” Demi proposed. Her hands were on the table and, tracing small circles on the tablecloth. “That the painter could make the woman so detailed on such a small canvas.”

Some people thought Demi was a beauty, who didn’t have more than average brain power but that was only because they didn’t really know her. The people that did, knew she has a good head on her shoulders and that she knew how to use it. Niall belonged to the second category. 

“Maybe you’re right. It’s something to think about.”

They talked some more about the painting they had seen at the Louvre before the conversation turned towards Niall’s band mates. 

“How are the other boys doing, by the way? Are they given less of a hard time?” 

Demi had been one of the first persons who called when Louis and Harry had come out. He had been grateful she called because he knew she wasn’t going to tell him they had done something really stupid. She had always been so open about her feelings, so would never condamn someone for opening up about theirs. 

Besides that, Demi had been friends with the other boys, not only Niall and if there had been someone who knew that you had to support your friends during dark times it was Demi. She had lost friends when she went into rehab but the ones who remained by her side had been, along with the fans, a huge support for her. 

“They’re doing great. They’re still really in love, all four of them.” Niall didn’t tell Demi that sometimes he envies how happy they were because that would make him sound like a girl and he really didn’t want that. “The fans are still really supportive.”

“That’s really good. Fans like that are the most important ones,” Demi told Niall and he knew she was right. Fans that supported you no matter what were special, they made you feel loved when the rest of the world told you how bad of a person you were. Fans like that would remain with you for the rest of your life, even when they themselves had forgotten you. 

“That’s why you love your fans so much, isn’t it?” Niall asked, even though he knew the answer. He just wanted to see the smile on her face she always had on there when she talked about her fans. 

“Yes,” Demi replied, her voice quivering a bit. A wistful smile was on her red lips and her eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds. 

Niall’s hands found Demi’s over the tablecloth and toke a hold of them, a jolt of electricity shooting through his arms as their skin touched. That hadn’t happened before but then again, the air surrounding them hadn’t ever been loaded like it is then. 

“You really are a special girl, Demi,” Niall told the girl in front of him, holding her gaze with piercing eyes. “It’s good that you’re starting to see this yourself.”

“Thank you.” Niall coulld see in Demi’s eyes she meant it. “It’s people like you that have gotten me there.” 

Niall was stunned by her confession. He hadn't known he had done anything for Demi, apart from making her laugh. He hadn't known he has made her feel better about herself. He tried to come up with the moment, a conversation, that might explain what Demi had just told him, but he couldn’t come up with anything.

His thinking process, however, came to a sudden stop when Demi turned her hand, her palm suddenly pressed against his fingertips. His heart was beating rapidly as she wound her fingers around his hand. 

“You’re funny texts really mean a lot to me.” Demi looked at Niall through her lashes. The smile on her face had disappeared but it wasn’t a bad thing. 

Demi’s brown eyes were pulling at Niall, telling him to move closer to her, take her into his arms. There wasn’t supposed to be a table between them. Only their clothes should have been separating them. 

Demi didn’t stop looking at Niall as he stood up, her hand still holding his, and as he toke the first step towards her, she left her chair as well. They met each other halfway and as Niall toke Demi into his arms, he could feel her wrap her arms around his waist. 

A scent of vanilla and lemon entered his nose as he breathed in, his heart skipping a beat at the familiar smell. Whenever he had smelled lemons, he had thought about the girl who was now in his arms after the first time he had been close with her. 

“It means a lot to me that I’m helping you in some way because I really care about you,” Niall whispered into Demi’s neck and he was surprised to feel her shiver. He just hoped it wasn’t because she felt uncomfortable about his words. “You mean a lot to me.” 

“Niall?”

Niall pulled out of the hug because Demi’s voice sounded unsteady, he wanted to look into her eyes to see what was wrong. He really hadn't wanted to upset her. 

But she didn’t seem upset, there were no tears in her eyes. However, she appeared to be nervous about something because she had trapped her bottom lips between her teeth. What Niall wouldn’t have given to have taken it between his own teeth. 

“You mean a lot to me too.” 

Demi’s bottom lip was released from between her teeth, looking red and plump, and Niall just couldn’t help himself. He had been wanting to kiss her ever since he saw her on Camp Rock and had to stop himself from doing so every time they met. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Demi didn’t pull away as Niall brought his face closer to hers. He could even hear her breath hitch when his lips finally found hers. It felt like coming home when they were pressed together. 

Messaging their lips together, Niall pulled Demi even closer, winding one of his arms around her waist. The hand that was not resting on her hip, was holding her jaw gently, its thumb tracing soft circles in the skin.

Demi’s hands tighted on Niall’s upper arms when his tongue entered the cavity of her mouth. She whimpered when he started to explore her mouth and the sound made heat pull in his groin. He was responsible for that noise. He was finally kissing Demi and he had made her whimper.


	3. Day 3

Demi woke up with the soft morning light caressing her face, making her feel warm the way she did the night before when Niall held her in his arms. It had been such a long time ago since she had felt the arms of a man around her. 

The kiss had taken her by surprise but at the same time it hadn’t. She had known Niall would try to kiss her but she hadn’t thought it would be so soon. She had expected him to kiss her the last day, not the second. 

But he did and what a kiss it was. People may not think so when they looked at him, but Niall was one hell of a kisser. He was enthusiastic but not rough, attentive but also doing what he likes. He kissed like the way he behaved. 

Closing her eyes again, Demi sank father into her pillow, allowing thoughts to swirl around in her head. Thoughts about the Irish man sleeping in the bed next to her and the way she felt about him. Her heart had never been more conflicted. 

Demi had known why Niall had invited her to go to Paris with him. He had said he asked her because he missed being around her but she knew better. You don’t go to the City Of Love with someone you wanted to remain just friends with. Niall always had feelings for her and it had been clear to her he would try to make a move on her. 

But why did she say yes then if she knew what Niall wanted from her? Demi didn’t really have the answer herself because she wasn’t really sure how she felt about the Irish lad. They had a beautiful friendship but her friend was charming and so dedicated to her. She didn’t know many men who were like him. It was all so very confusing. 

She dated a friend before and because of it had lost a friendship that had been very special to her. Demi had lost one of her best friends when she and Joe broke up and a second family along with it. The Jonas family had been such a large part in her life and their loss still hurt. She didn’t want something like that to happen again.

Niall was even more special to Demi than Joe had been. Joe had been absent when she had come out of rehab but Niall had come into her life just at that moment. He had known what she was struggling with but still wanted to be her friend, he even had a crush on her.

Becoming friends with Niall had been such a pleasant surprise. He was so different from her. He was carefree while Demi worried about things too much. He had been the sunshine in her dark life something that he still was.

And that was why she didn’t want to lose him. He had become too important to try to take the risk of losing him. She didn’t know what she would do if they broke up and he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

However, keeping rejecting him might just cause what she was trying to prevent. There was only so many times she could tell him she wanted to remain friends until it would become too much for him. She was hurting him by rejecting him. 

But despite all that, she still had gone to Paris with Niall. At the risk of both of them getting hurt she still went. 

Maybe she had done it because of the same reason why she didn’t want to lose him as a friend. He was special to her and because of it someone she might have feelings for. Didn’t some people say that being married to your soul mate was like being married to your best friend. 

There were sparks between them, if the kiss they’d shared the night before had been any indication. It had left Demi on cloud nine and shaky in her high heels. It hadn’t felt as if she was kissing a friend at all. 

“Did you sleep well?” Niall asked groggily, shaking the brunette from her reverie. Apparently he was awake now too. 

“Yeah, even though it took some time to fall asleep,” Demi admitted. She turned her head and smiled at her friend. He looked well rested, unlike the way she felt. 

“Yeah, I heard ya. You kept turning.” The corners of Niall’s eyes crinkled, making him look cute. 

“Sorry if I kept you awake,” Demi apologized, laying back down on her back. “My head was a little bit restless.”

Demi didn’t say she was thinking about the kiss but she knew Niall knew what had occupied her mind last night because the Irish boy didn’t ask further. 

“We should probably go down for breakfast,” Niall said instead. Demi could her him rustle his sheet as he moved. “We woke up a little late today.” 

Demi grabbed for her mobile phone and saw that her friend was right. It was already 10 o’clock and breakfast was until 11 o’clock. They did need to get up now.

Not wasting any time, Demi rolled out of bed, grabbed her clothes and while talking to Niall about the day ahead – because she would be damned if she would let things get awkward between them – she disappeared into the bathroom to change. 

It didn’t take long to get ready and before long they we were sitting in the breakfast hall, plates of food in front of them and small amount of people surrounding them. 

“We could stay inside the hotel today.” Demi sat back and smiled at the boy sitting in front of her. He looked up from his plate, his eyes questioning. “Yesterday was fun, but I don’t really feel like going out in the rain today.”

There was enough to do in the hotel to keep them occupied the whole day. According to the brochure Demi had found in their room, there were pool tables, a bar and the TV in their room had pay-per-view. 

And there was also the possibility of talking, about the kiss for example. Demi knew they need to talk about what happened before they went back home, Niall back to England and Demi back to the States. After this weekend, they were going to be busy again and they wouldn’t have time to talk. 

This was also another reason why she was trying to convince Niall to not go out today, not that she was going to tell him that. She wanted the conversation about what they now were to each other to come naturally, not forced and if she told him she knew it would be. 

So, instead, she only used the weather as a reason and smiled at Niall in the hope it would convince him to agree to her proposal.

“Are you sure you want to stay inside?” Niall looked cute with his furrowed eyebrows and not for the first time she needed to fight the urge to kiss him – though this time the pull was stronger than usual, it has to be because she now knew what good his lips felt against hers. “There’s still a lot to do in Paris.”

“It’s alright. I’ve already seen a lot yesterday, we can stay inside today. Unless you really want to go outside today?” Demi she didn’t want to appear to only think about herself. 

“No, it’s alright.” The Irish boy waved with his hand in Demi’s direction. “I’m here to spend time with you.” 

“Alright, that’s settled than.” Demi gave Niall her megawatt smile because she was really happy he agreed to stay in. 

The two friends finished their breakfast shortly after and headed to the hall where the pool tables were. Niall knew something about pool so he was going to teach Demi how to play. 

The hall wasn’t big, as the hotel was situated in the city but it was very beautiful. It looked like an tavern from the Middle Ages with a bar made of wood and two metal chandeliers hanging above the two pool tables. 

There was nobody else around, so Demi and Niall had the tables all to themselves. They started playing at once, or rather Niall started playing and Demi looked at him, the cute concentrated look on his face making her feel giddy and inclined to start giggling. It was just that she had never seen him look so focused and it was a really cute sight. 

Demi tried to listen to Niall’s instructions, she really did, but her thoughts kept running away from her. She kept thinking about the way Niall made her feel – appreciated, pretty, carefree and capable to be who she wanted to be – as well as how cute he looked and if he would be a better boyfriend than the others she had had. 

After Niall, it was Demi’s turn to shoot pool. Because she hadn’t really been paying attention, it was a bit of a disaster but both Niall and Demi could laugh about it. Pool wasn’t really for the brunette but that was okay. She and her friend were having fun, that was all that mattered. 

When they got bored with playing, the two friends decided to get drinks from the wooden bar, a bartender having taken his place behind the counter two hours earlier. Demi ordered a cocktail while Niall ordered a plain beer – ‘we Irish drink only beer, no fruity drinks for us.’ 

It had already become dark outside. 

Talking while sipping their drinks, Niall and Demi created a familiar and cozy atmosphere, inappropriate for possible awkward conversation so Demi didn’t start about the night before. 

However, she did keep catching herself touching Niall more than usual and leaning into him, the easy atmosphere blurring the lines a bit. She tried making herself stop but her body wasn’t listening to what her head said. It wanted to be close to Niall again, no matter how hard her brain kept telling her she was giving Niall an okay she wasn’t really comfortable with given. Her hands told him she wanted to give him her heart even though she didn’t know if she could give it to him. 

Demi didn’t want to promise Niall something she might possibly be unable to give, so she stood up from her chair to create space between her and Niall. 

“Maybe we can finish our drinks upstairs,” Demi proposed, taking her drink into her hand. She wanted to talk with Niall about what they were in their room, where there was no bartender to listen in to their conversation. What they were going to have was a private conversation and only concerned them. 

Niall’s face showed Demi that he didn’t understand the sudden want for a chance of environment, but he didn’t ask for clarification, just shrugged his shoulder and said that it was okay with him. If he had known the reason, he might have reacted differently. 

While they walked towards the elevator, Demi could feel her pulse quicken. She was going to bare her soul to a boy, something she hadn’t done in a long time. There was a chance she might end up getting hurt or unintentionally hurting Niall – something she would hate herself for. She was afraid for a bad ending even though she knew it had to be done. 

Demi could feel her hands shake when she walked into the room five minutes later, Niall already inside and turning on the lights. The brunette felt a little bit dazed as the room was suddenly filled with yellow light. Maybe she was more tired than she originally thought. 

Niall pulled out a chair and gestured his friend to sit down, making her blush – much to her embarrassment. He just pulled out a chair for her, what was she getting all flustered about. She had never blushed because of him, why was she suddenly starting now?

Maybe it was because he was beaming at her, as if she would make his day by simply sitting on the chair in front of him. Or maybe it was because he looked cute, his face juvenile and sexy because of it. His blue eyes were as beautiful as they were just before they kissed.

The thought about the rainy night and the kiss they shared shook her awake from her daze and immediately she realized she was letting Niall wait.

“Thank you,” Demi murmured, a smile on her face. She walked up to Niall and sat down on the chair, her heart still beating rapidly.

Niall sat down as well and had already continued the conversation they had been having downstairs. He didn’t know Demi had requested to go upstairs because she wanted to talk about something else. 

It would have been easy for Demi to let him continue, she could have used it as an excuse not to broach the dreaded subject, but she had learned not to be a coward when she was in rehab and she hadn’t felt like being one now. 

“Niall, we need to talk about last night.”

Niall fell silent at the words, stopping hallway through a sentence. His body tensed and his blue eyes suddenly looked guarded. 

“Didn’t you like it?” Niall’s voice was soft and a bit insecure, making something twist in her stomach unpleasantly. 

Demi wasn’t going to lie to Niall, so she said, “Yes, I liked it. But we still need to talk.” 

Leaning back a bit, Niall let out a sigh and nodded his head. There was a small smile on his face but the hands running over his jeans let Demi know her friend was nervous. His drink was standing forgotten on the table in front of him, next to hers. “You’re not going to say it was a mistake, are you?”

The thought had crossed Demi’s mind during the day a few times because the kiss had seemed like something she shouldn’t have done. It had put both Niall and Demi on the spot, forcing them to make a choice Demi didn’t really want to make.

“No, I’m not going to say that. I guess it would have happened eventually.” It’s true. It had been heading this way ever since they had met, even though Demi had only realized this two days ago. “You’re special to me and you’re a great kisser. I don’t regret anything.”

A grin split Niall’s face in two, his eyes shining with joy beneath his small, blonde quiff. Demi’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

“What do you want to talk about then?” 

“How we go on from here,” Demi told her friend. She wanted to avert her eyes to her hands but she didn’t. “We can’t ignore what happened last night.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Niall’s teeth showed between his lips before his mouth closed again and a serious look crossed over his face. “You know what I want.” 

A pleasant shudder ran down Demi’s spine at the words, her heart beating against her ribcage. She had always liked it when men knew what they wanted, especially when it was her they were after. She was a girl who liked to be swept off her feet. 

“You said you were ready to date again. Why not date me?” Niall’s eyes were steady but his voice was full of emotion. “I know you’re attracted to me, otherwise you wouldn’t have kissed me back.”

Running a hand through her brown hair, Demi closed her eyes for a beat before opening them again. The corners of her eyes had become wet because of the tears gathering there. 

“I don’t know if it’s such a good idea if we started dating,” Demi admitted, her hands starting shaking again. “You’ve become one of my best friends and I don’t want to lose that. I dated a friend once and now we’re not friends anymore.”

Demi hadn’t planned on bearing her fears so early on in their conversation but Niall always made her reckless, made her go with her feelings the way Joe and his brothers used to do. Niall was so much like Joe and this scared her.

“I’m not like Joe,” Niall told Demi, as if he had heard her thoughts. He began to lean forward and one of his hands found her knee, burning the small patch of skin where he was touching her. “I won’t ever treat you the way he did. I really care for you and no matter what you do, that won’t ever change.”

“Joe said that too but he still wanted nothing to do with me when I went to rehab.” A tear was making its way down Demi’s tan cheek and it made her irritated. Irritated because she wasn’t supposed to cry. She didn’t want to cry. 

“But I knew your problems, but still wanted to be your friend. Joe might not have been able to handle them but I am. Haven’t I been proven this to you, this past year?” Demi could hear in Niall’s voice that it hurt him that she didn’t trust him. “I love you so much, Demi. I’ve been nothing more to you then a friend because you needed time to work on yourself. Doesn’t that tell you how much you mean to me? I would have peace with it if you in the end decide we’re better off as friends but I think we owe it to each other to try to be more. I think we could be great together.”

Tears were now freely running down Demi’s cheeks but she wasn’t sure which emotion was causing them. She was touched by Niall’s words, causing her to feel happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he loved her that much but sad because she was still scared. 

“I never not want you in my life,” Niall whispered, his eyes looking at Demi with such intensity that it made her knees weak. 

The words just uttered by Niall, made the brunette want to try. Made her want to explore the feelings she had tried to deny, afraid for the consequences if she gave in to them. Niall was an amazing person and he seemed to really mean what he was saying. 

But instead of saying she wanted to take the leap of faith, she lurched forward and brought her lips to Niall’s. She wanted to show him she was giving in.

The blonde didn’t hesitate kissing her back, the hand not on her knee cupping her jaw and drawing her closer. Both her hands slipped into his hair. 

The kiss was as good as the first one, shaking Demi to the core and leaving her trembling in Niall’s arms. Her head, always so busy, came to a standstill to really enjoy the softness of the pink lips. 

And then his tongue entered her mouth and a hot flash ran through her at the feeling. This was different than the kiss from last night, they hadn’t gone farther than openmouthed kisses. It may sound corny, but it felt magical.

Demi let out a whimper, feeling desire take over and push her insecurities to the back of her mind. All she wanted now was being closer to Niall, feel him pushed against her even closer than they had been last night. She wanted to be held by him.

A surprised but appreciating groan escaped Niall as Demi sat down on his lap, pulling their chesta flush against each other.

“Hold me,” she whispered against his red, puffy lips. “Make me yours. Show me how much you love me.” 

“I will,” Niall growled, one of his hand slipping underneath her shirt and making her skin burn even fiercer. “I’ll show just how much I love you.” 

Demi could feel her whole body thrum with desire at the huskiness in Niall’s voice, making her bear down on him and against his hardness. 

“My God,” Niall hissed before muffling his cries into the crook of her neck. His hip stuttered as he tried to meet her trusts. 

“We should… shit…. we should take this to the bed,” Demi told Niall reluctantly, not really wanting to dislodge herself from Niall but knowing they had to use the bed if they wanted to take this farther. 

Niall wasn’t really willing to stop nibbling on her neck, so Demi pushed gently against his chest so he would stop what he was doing. After a few more tugs at the skin of the brunette’s neck Niall let go and Demi was able to stand up from his lap.

“Come to bed,” Demi purred while walking backwards towards the bad, her eyes calling for her lover to come closer. “Rock my world.”

Niall was in front of her in seconds, taking her into his arms again with a lopsided grin. There was almost no blue left in in his eyes, having become black pools of desire that tell Demi how much he wanted her. It had been a long time since a boy had looked at her like that. 

But always the gentleman, Niall asked “Are you sure you want to do this?”, caressing Demi’ sides, while doing so. Didn’t he realize he was making it impossible for her to say no? 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Demi breathed, feeling desire stir in her belly. “I want our first time to be here in Paris.” 

Demi hadn’t stopped walking backwards and suddenly she felt the bed against the back of her legs. She toke Niall by his color as she climbed onto the bed, making him follow her. She laid her body down on the bed and Niall covered her with his.

Niall’s hands glided under Demi’s shirt and he began to trace her tummy. His light touch caused her to buck against him, her hip pressing into his harness and making Niall groan. 

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Niall whispered into Demi’s ear, his voice hoarse with want. 

At these words she spread her legs as a sign that she wanted nothing less of him. She could feel the heat of his hard manhood pressed against her equal heated core. She coldn’t for that hardness to be inside of her. She just knew it was going to be good. 

“Please, don’t wait too long.” Demi gave the man above her the most seductive looks she could muster and apparently it was working because he all but rips her shirt off of her body. When he had gotten rid of it he unclasped her bra in one smooth motion and it joined her shirt on the ground. 

Niall looked at her breasts hungrily and took them into his hands. Demi bit her bottom lip at the feeling of his hands cupping them. He took both nipples between his thumb and index finger and gives them a little pinch. She could feel another stab at her core and she becomes even wetter. 

Demi suddenly thought Niall is too overdressed, so she began to unbutton his shirt. Niall got the hint and helped her remove his shirt. When it had been gotten rid of she ran her hands over his bare chest and sides. She finally gets to feel the wiry muscles he had hidden under his shirt. When her hands reached the hem of his jeans she slipped her hands under it and squeezed his ass. She discovered Niall liked the feeling because he hissed into her ear at the sudden pressure.

Demi pulled her hands out of his pants and began to unbutton her own jeans. When Niall discovered what she’s trying to do he chuckles “Eager are we?” 

Demi could tell by the way he said this that he was just as eager as she and it did funny things with her heart. 

When Niall rolled off of her she stopped fidgeting with her jeans and looked at him questioningly. Did she do something wrong? Demi could feel insecurity creep up but when their eyes locked it went away immediately. The desire was still there. 

“I need to remove my jeans if I want to fuck you into the mattress” Niall said with his hoarse voice while he was busy with his zipper and the button on his jeans. 

Demi whimpered and closed her eyes while biting her lip. Niall’s dirty talk was such a turn on. Demi’s hands couldn’t open her jeans quick enough and when she finally had gotten rid of her jeans she turned her head towards Niall, who was looking at her with hungry eyes. He was only in his boxers now which did nothing to hide is arousal. 

Niall crawled back to Demi and without warning roughly draged her panties down her legs. When he had gotten rid of them he laid down at the brunette’s side and traced her side with his index finger. Demi grabbed the sheets at the torture he was putting her through. She badly wanted his finger just a little bit lower. She wanted to feel it inside of her. 

Niall seemed to take pity on her when he moved his finger from her hip to her dripping folds. But instead of putting the finger inside he traced it over the beginning of her entrance. 

“I need something inside me, now” Demi groaned when she decided she couldn’t take any more of this teasing. With a smirk Niall entered her with his finger and she bucked up at the feeling. Niall began to fuck her with his finger, his mouth attached to her neck. 

“You’re so wet and tight” Niall whispered into Demi’s ear in a strained voice. “I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” 

“Don’t wait too long. I want to feel you inside of me so bad.” Demi threw her head back when Niall picked up the pace as an answer. 

“I bet you can come twice tonight.” Niall began to rub her clit and before she could answer him she was coming hard. The breath was knock out of her lunges as her walls clamped down on his finger. 

When the last waves of her orgasm had died down Niall removed his finger and whispered into her ear he was going to get the condom. Demi’s core throbbed in response because she was still really horny. 

When she rustling beside her stopped, Demi turned her head towards the man lying beside her and saw he had removed his boxer and was rolling a condom down his hard length. 

When he was finished putting it on he laid down on Demi’s body again. Her breath caught in anticipation. He grabbed her hips with both hands and slowly entered her warm heat with a groan. 

“My God. You feel so good around me. So tight.” Niall groaned and began to move at once. 

Demi wrapped her legs around his waist and met his trusts. She couldn’t get over how good it felt to have his hard length inside of her. How good it felt to be finally fucked by him. 

Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and she beared her neck as an invitation for his mouth. He got the hint and he began to suck on her neck. She knew it was going show tomorrow, but she really didn’t care. 

Suddenly Niall began to speed up his movements and Demi couldn’t stop a wail of pleasure from escaping. She didn’t know why, but she loved how forceful Niall was fucking her. It just felt so good. 

All too soon Demi could feel she’s ready to come again and if Niall’s erratic movements were any indication so was he. 

“I’m close” Niall groaned in her ear while he’s movements became even more erratic. “Dem, please come with me. I want to feel you come with me inside you.” 

“I’m close too.” Demi’s nails scrapped over Niall’s back at their own accord, but Niall didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’m gonna…” before he could finish the sentence Niall was coming violently and Demi, feeling him pulse inside of her came hard herself. There was a ringing in her ears as her walls milked the cock inside of her. The brunette hadn’t come this hard in her whole life. 

Niall collapsed on Demi, his lanky body a small weight on hers. He could probably feel her rapidly beating pulse where his face was pressed against her neck. It felt nice laying like that, even though they were sweaty. 

“You can have this every night if you’re my girlfriend,” Niall joked against Demi’s tan skin, his breath cool against her hot skin. 

“It’s a tempting offer,” the brunette threw back. “But I don’t want a relationship solely based on sex.” 

Niall choose that moment to pull out where they were joined, a grin on his face telling Demi he knew they were joking around. He laid down on his side next to her and circled his arms around her waist, making her feel even more fuzzy than she already did. 

“It won’t only be about sex. You’re amazing and I love you, not only your body.” 

“I love you too,” Demi replied, because even though she never told him, she did. She loved him, as a friend but also as more. Being intimate with him made her realize this.

Demi turned to face her lover and laid her hands on his chest, feeling his heart flutter beneath her palms. “I think I want to give dating a try.” 

Niall’s eyes suddenly began to shine, like a starlit sky and for a minute Demi couldn’t breathe. She never knew eyes could do that. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to say those words,” Niall told Demi, his voice strained. “You’re my princess and now I finally can treat you like one.” 

“Let’s hope than that you’re my prince charming.” Demi was only partially joking because she believed in true love and it would be really great if Niall was hers. He had brought her so much joy in her life, was the best friend she could ever ask for and an amazing lover. The only thing that could make him even better was him being the love of her life. 

But only time was going tell. For now, they were just two friends who had become girlfriend and boyfriend. She had made the choose to let Niall into her heart and she hoped it was something that she wouldn’t regret.


End file.
